Jak And Daxter Go To Hollywood
by omgimmaperson
Summary: Jak and Daxter become bored of the violence, so they are transported to Earth, right in the middle of Hollywood. Read to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Jak and daxter go to Hollywood**

**Chapter 1**

**Jak and daxter were setting in a bar. They were sipping beers. "wait, can I get come coffee?" daxter asked the bartender.**

"**uhh, sure." The bartender said.**

"**Thanks!" daxter said once he had gotten his coffee.**

**Five minutes later, when daxter was all done with his coffee.**

"**uhh, daxter… you got decaf coffee right?" jak asked.**

"**noooo." daxter said.**

**Jak said, "uhh, you may want to get down." to the other people in the bar.**

**Everyone ducked as Daxter screamed, and his tail started to light on fire. He flew up toward the roof, singing, "I BELIVE I CAN FLY! I BELIVE I CAN TOUCH THE…" He was cut of and there was a thump, as he hit the roof. Daxter stuck to the roof. He slowly peeled of the roof, and landed in Jak's cup of beer.**

"**Uhh." Jak said.**

**One Hour Later**

**Daxter slowly woke up. Daxter said, "What happened?"**

**And Jak said, "Ughh, we should probly leave…"**

**Daxter said, "Okay."**

**They walked outside and got into there car. They were speeding away, right as they hit a metal head with there car.**

**Daxter said, "MY CAR!" And he jumped onto the hood.**

**Hundreds of metal heads came, surrounding the car.**

**Jak started to pull out the peacemaker.**

**But Daxter said, "Wait! I wanna handle 'em this time!" **

**Jaxter jumped off of the car hood. He glared at the metal heads and said, "Bring it, steal brains!" **

**Four metal heads ran at him. Right as they got near him, they hit each other. The metal head said, "Are you my mommy?" And fell to the ground. Daxter crossed his arms and said, "Yeah." Right as he said that, a metal head came up behind him, and kicked him with his big toe. And Daxter went flying, and stuck to the bakery window.**

**Jak came driving down the road, running over metal heads as he went. He grabbed Daxter by the toung, and flung him into the car.**

"**That's it! I'm tired of all this violence!" Jak hit him In the back of the head. Daxter tripped, and fell on the eject button. They flew into the air like shooting stars. **

**A husband and wife stood in the street and saw them flying, "Honey, make a wish." The husband said.**

**They flew, and flew, and flew. They flew so long, they fell asleep. When they woke up, they were laying in water.**

**Daxter said, "Where the fudge are we?!"**

**Jak looked up to the sky and said, "I dunnow."**

"**So, how are we going to get back to shore, Smart Guy?" Daxter said.**

**Jak jumped up out of the water and pulled out his hover board.**

**They got to land a wile later. They could see a mountain that had large letters on it, that read, "HOLLYWOOD".**

"**What the crap is a Hollywood?!" Daxter said, eyes wide… Then he randomly said, "I love my pants!" **

**Jak just stared at him.**

**A man appeared behind him and said, "Sup with the ears?"**

**Jak look at the man, who was holding a hotdog, and said, "Sup with your's?" They both shrugged.**

**Daxter jumped up on the nearest tree and hung upside down. "Jak! Check this out!" Jak jumped up in the tree to. "What the crap is a doowylloh?" Jak rolled his eyes, and grabbed Daxter by the neck, "It says Hollywood, you idiot!" Daxter said, "I think I need a weapon. Would you do that for you're old pal?"**

**Jak rolled his eyes. Daxter gave him the puppy eyes. "Uh, fine!" Jak said.**

"**How about I just make you a gun?" Jak asked.**

**Daxter nodded, "Fine." Then they dropped from the tree.**

**The man, Jak and Daxter unknowing, was Kenny Ortega. He said, "You guys don't look very trustworthy."**

"**Well nether do you," Daxter said, "What is that thing you're holding anyway? It's like a stick of meat, surrounded in two fluffily clouds of wheat, topped with some sort of yellow puss!" **

**Kenny Ortega pulled a flute out of his backpack.**

**Jak jumped up and said, "Get back Daxter!" He turned into the dark eco.**

**Kenny Ortega dropped his hotdog and flute, and ran. He dropped a piece of paper. Daxter ran up, and picked it up, he read, "Jak! It says 888-883!" Jak said, "Let's hold onto it. Put in in you're pocket."**

**Daxter put it in his pants and said, "Ahh, I love pants."**

"**Let's go explore." Jak said. Daxter nodded.**

**They found a car on the street. It was a Porsche Boxter S. Daxter looked in the back, and saw a toy truck, "Cool." He said.**

"**Well, the controls on this are the same as the hover cars… It's just on wheels." Jak said, looking at the car. "Well, here we go." Jak said, starting to drive the car. Out of habit of the slow hover cars, Jak floored it. They shot forward at a speed Jak did not think possible. "WHERE IS THE STICK!?!?!?!?!?" Daxter yelled. "I DON'T KNOW! THERE ISENT ONE!" Jak yelled. Daxter was say ing, "OMG! WERE GONNA DIE! WERE GONNA DIE! WERE GONNA DIE!!!!!!! What did you do to make it go!?" Jak looked at him, "I pushed this petal!" He said. "WELL STOP PUSHING THE PETAL!" Daxter yelled. Jak stopped pushing it, but the car kept going. "WHAT DO YOU THINK THE OTHER PETAL DOES?!" Jak yelled. "I DUNNO! IT PROBLY MAKES IT GO FASTER! DON'T PUSH IT!" Daxter yelled. "Oh man!" Daxter yelled, "Were gonna run into that building! Hit both the petals! Baby we will goo through the building!" He pushed the other petal, and they stopped, barley edging forward. "Take your foot off of the petal that made it go originally!" Daxter yelled. Jak took his foot off of it, and the car came to a stop.**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jak And Daxter

Go To Hollywood

Chapter 2

Jak and Daxter jumped out of the car, and sighed. "Oh sweet land!" Daxter said, kissing the ground.

"Jak, what's wrong with you're hair?" Daxter said, looking up at Jak.

"Nothing." Jak said.

"Yes there is! It's like, pointing into the air, in a weird spike-ish way."

Daxter jumped onto Jak's head, and started beating his hair.

"What are you doing?!" Jak yelled.

"I thought I saw a bug!" Daxter said.

Daxter jumped off of his head, and into the back seat of the car. He rummaged around for a minute, then he hopped up, holding a baseball bat. He jumped up behind Jak's head, and started beating him again, this time with the baseball bat.

"DAXTER! YOU BAFOON!" Jak yelled at Daxter.

"Sup with the ears?" A voice came from behind them.

They turned to see another man, this one holding a burrito.

"SUP WITH YOURES!?!?!?!?!?" Daxter yelled.

"Uhh, I'm just gonna go home and finish my burrito…" The man said, then walked off.

"Uhh, Jak? People are starting to notice that were… Different," Daxter said, "I think we should do something about it."

"And what are we supposed to do about it, you filthy peasant?!" Jak yelled, "Go have them cut off by metal heads? I'm sure they would be more than willing!"

"I have a much better idea." Daxter said.

A Few Minutes Later

"A beauty parlor?" Jak asked, sounding stupid.

"No, I was actually pointing to the bread store; but that will work to." Daxter said.

"Uhh." Jak grunted.

"Uhh, just tell me… Why did you want to go into the bread store?" Jak asked.

"Oh no reason." Daxter said, putting on an evil smile, and pulling his hands up so they were in fists at his chest.

Daxter sat there than imagined this:

Jak and Daxter jumped out of the bread store window, wherein sunbeam bags, "Awesome disguise!" Jak said in his thoughts.

Then Daxter came back out of his thoughts.

Jak grabbed Daxter by the the neck, and pulled him into the beauty parlor.

Jak went into one of the rooms, and Daxter stayed outside, watching the door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Daxter heard. A dark eco blast shot out of the roof. Some birds flew away, but one got hit by the blast. And now a moment of silence for Johnny… Johnny was star of the football team… He had a pretty girlfriend, and an unusually feathery butt…

Daxter watched the door, eyes wide.

When Jak walked out, his eyelids were wrapped around his ears. Daxter giggled, "Now you just look like Mar." He said.

Jak pulled out a gun that's not the peacemaker, and shot Daxter in the face.

Daxter came walking out slowly, whining. He was okay after a wile.

Dear, only person that commented: Hope you liked this one better. Haha. If you comment, you get a cookie… *waves cookie around, taunting*

Thanks!

Claudia and Owen


	3. Chapter 3

Jak and Daxter go to Hollywood

Chapter 3

"Jak, I think we need more weapons."

"Why? I already have the peace maker and some other random guns."

"PANTS!"

"…What?"

"Look! A weapon store! It's called hhgregg!"

"Mmkay, lets go."

They went to the store.

"Look at all of these contraptions! It's a thing that plays holographic images of the fuuuutttuuuurrreeeee!" Daxter said, pointing at a TV.

"What are these things?" Jak said, looking at a refrigerator.

"Well, time machines, of course." Daxter said.

Then a little man came flying in on a wheelchair with rocket boosters, better known as Wee Man.

He began running around the store beating people with brooms.

Then Bam Margera came flying in on a skateboard. He went at Jak, trying to attack him.

"Oh know you don't." Jak said, pulling out a gun, shoving it in Bam's face. Bam laughed, but his "blahahahahahahawahaha's" got cut off by Jak shooting him in the face.

"Ughhh." Bam said.

Meanwhile, Daxter was shut in a refrigerator, dying.


End file.
